PollyWorld
Released on November 14, 2006 and it is 68 minutes long. Publisher's Description Polly Pocket™ makes her movie debut in POLLYWORLD™! Join Polly as she hits the world's most fabulicious amusement park full of monster good rides, the ultimate shopping experience and music to the max including a not-to-be-missed performance by Polly and The Pockets! Polly and her classmates compete in a charity version of their favorite mega-reality show, "Roll Like That!" The only thing holding them back from winning the fab first prize is Polly's scheming future stepmom and her jealous classmate, Beth. But with Polly's spectabulous best friends behind her, there's nothing a little girl-power can't overcome! Plot (Beware Spoilers*) Polly Pocket and her friends Shani, Lea, Lila, and Crissy, as well their entire class get to be part of their favorite TV show, 'Roll Like That' which is being held at Polly's dad's theme park Pollyworld. In teams of five, they will compete in challenges to win money for the charity of their choice. As the challenges begin, however, Polly learns that her father is engaged to a woman named Lorelei. Later that night the first competition takes place. Beth overhears Lorelei's phone conversation. Beth blackmails Lorali into letting her help send Polly off to boarding school. That night John takes Polly and her friends to go shopping with Lorelei's help. They end the night watching fireworks. The next morning Polly confides in Lila asking her what she thinks about Lorelei. Lila suggests that Polly get them an engagement present. Polly invites Lorelei to skate and grab burgers with them for lunch. Team Pockett comes up with a plan to fool team Beth by pretending to be in a fight later that afternoon during the Rain Forest River Race. Lorelei uses this plan to her advantage to fool John into thinking Polly needs to go to boarding school. After Team Pocket wins, Polly and Samuel go shopping for an engagement present. In order to keep the gift a surprise, Polly lies to her dad/John that she is hanging out with friends. John catches her in the lie, but goes along with it and asks Lorelei for advice. While shopping Samuel tells Polly to give Lorelei a chance. While Polly is away, Lorelei tricks Samuel into feeling guilty for stepping into a parental mother figure role for Polly. Samuel informs Polly he will be taking a leave of absence. An upset Polly goes to her father, who breaks the news that Polly will be attending boarding school. Polly's friends cheer her up and they decide to make this the best weekend ever. During the third challenge, Crissy's fear of rollercoasters prevents her from riding the tallest rollercoaster. Supporting Crissy Team Pocket decides to go elsewhere, but Crissy can't stand losing to Team Beth. During Team Beth and Team Pocket's rollercoaster face-off, Beth spills that she knew about boarding school, making Polly suspicious. Later that night Shani finds a recorded conversation on her camera of Beth asking Lorelei about boarding school. They decide to show this to John to prove Lorelei's plan. In the end, Polly decides not to show her dad/John the DVD because she cares more about his happiness. The next day Team Pocket arrives early to see the stage. Beth traps Team Pocket underneath the stage. The show begins with no sign of Team Pocket At the last minute during the show, Team Pocket appears and preforms "Rock This Town." Frustrated about potentially losing, Beth drags Lorelei into another room to discuss their plan. Beth accidentally sits on a button that broadcast their entire conversation to the audience. John finds out about Lorelei's plan & cancels the engagement. Team Thrash wins Roll Like That. Afterward, Polly comforts her dad, they hug, and he tells her that she doesn't have to go to Boarding school anymore. Together Team Pocket celebrates their best weekend ever watching fireworks together. DVD Bonus Features Monster cool games: *Ride the rapids upstream *Stretch a licorice across America *Cannonball *Project Polly: Pick the perfect outfit *Groovin' PDA profiler: Which supertastic Polly-Pal are you most like? Answer these fun questions to find out *Spectabulous "Rock This Town" music video *Polly Pocket's fabulicious fashion magazine (DVD-ROM): Be the editor of your own Polly Pocket fashion magazine. Design fab outfits, place your sweet pics in the magazine and write cool articles for you and your friends. Plus downloadable wallpapers, coloring pages and much, much more! Soundtrack 1. "Welcome to My World" *Performed by Michele Vice-Maslin *Song by Amy Powers, Michele Vice-Maslin and Dorian Cheah *Produced and arranged by Michele Vice-Maslin and Dorian Cheah *All instruments by Dorian Cheah 2. "Smile" *Performed by Simply Red *Song by Mick Hucknall and Ian Kirkham *Used by permission of Verve Music Group and EMI April Music, Inc. (ASCAP) & Copyright Control Courtesy of simplyred.com 3. "Perfect Day" *Performed by Sara Niemietz *Song by Amy Powers, Lukasz Gotwald, Marjorie Maye and Steve Wolf 4. "Another Word for Change" *Performed by Cassidy Ladden *Song by Russ DeSalvo and Marjorie Maye *Used by permission of MPL Music Publishing Inc. (ASCAP), Magnetic Force Music (ASCAP), Time to Fly Music (BMI) and EMI Music Publishing Ltd. (PRS) 5. "Every Day's a Holiday" *Performed by Robyn Newman *Song by Joleen Belle and Niv Davidovich *Used by permission of Wild Pink Music (administered by the Royalty Network, Inc.) (ASCAP) and Spirit Music Group (ASCAP) 6. "Rock N' Roll Girl" *Performed by Jordan McCoy courtesy of Clockwork Entertainment and Bad Boy Worldwide *Song by Mike Shimshack, Kyle Kelso and Alan Schaefer *Produced by Mike Shimshack and Kyle Kelso *Used by permission of Wild Pink Music (ASCAP) and BOK Music (BMI) 7. "Rock This Town" *Performed by Cassidy Ladden *Song by Martin Briley and Marjorie Maye *Used by permission of Martin Briley Music (ASCAP) and Time to Fly Music (BMI) and EMI Music Publishing Ltd. (PRS) 8. "Rock U Now" *Performed by Cassidy Ladden *Song by Russ DeSalvo, Arnie Roman and Tanya Leah *Used by permission of MPL Music Publishing, Inc. (ASCAP), Magnetic Force Music (ASCAP), Roman Empire Songs (ASCAP) and Blue Feather Girl Songs (BMI) Trivia *There are three previews on the DVD, which include Barbie Fairytopia: Magic of the Rainbow, Barbie in the 12 Dancing Princesses, and The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers: Flip, Flap and Fly music video. Gallery Polly and the Pockets stuck and shouting.png Polly and the Pockets practicing.png Polly Guitar.png Polly, Lila, and Shani eating pizza.png Polly Writing Song.png Polly and the Pockets begining at PollyWorld.png Polly and the Pockets Boats and Jet Skis.png Polly and the Pockets hula.png Polly and the Pockets motor bike things.png Polly World Beginning Phone.png Polly Looking Up.png Polly, Lila, Lea, and Crissy fish tank.png Polly Pocket and the Pockets.png Beth stopping polly and her watch.png Irked Polly.png Polly and Her Friends shocked.png Polly and a milkshake.png Polly and John Pocket.png Everyone at the front.png Polly and Lea Hulaing.png Polly talking on the phone.png Polly Holding a DVD.png Beth I always knew I'd look good supersized.png Polly Hugging Her Dad.png Polly climbing rock wall.png Polly Depressed.png Polly and Her dad Talking.png Polly Crying.png Sad Polly.png Polly and her friends Rainforest game.png Crissy, Polly, and Lorelei eating Fast Food.png Todd in Polly World.png Beth on a moose.png Polly Pocket hits VolleyBall.png Polly Pocket Rock Band.png Polly Pocket rockstar.png Polly Pocket and her friends playing volleyball.png Beth's Daydream.png Beth and Lorelei.png Beth the winner.png Polly and Friends excited to shop.png Polly cotton candy.png Princess Polly Pocket.png Polly and John Laughing.png Polly and Friends Glamor Shot.png Lila ice cream face.png Polly and Lea comforting Lila.png Polly Tossing Volleyball.png Polly stepping outside elevator.png Polly sneaking up on her father.png Polly Popsicle Stick.png Polly and the Pockets in water.png Polly and Shani jumping in the water.png Polly crying on sofa.png Polly eating hamburger.png Polly Smiling.png Polly Beach Hotel Room.png Polly Hula shouting to Lila.png Polly and Crissy in Clothes Pile.png Polly Practising Hula.png Concerned Looking Polly.png I Have John Wrapped Around My Finger.png Why Can't Roll Like That Film at Beth World.png It Grew On Me.png The Engagement is Off.png How Come Polly Gets Her Own World.png Polly Hotel Rain.png Polly and the Pockets running.png Polly and the Pockets shopping.png Other Pages To Look At Category:Pollyworld Category:Movies